


I Missed You

by Linismybaby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner, F/F, Fluff, Love, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linismybaby/pseuds/Linismybaby
Summary: Kyoshi comes home for Valentines Day after almost a year of being away from her Rangi.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please accept this fic as a make up of neglecting my main fic. Happy Valentines Day!

Rangi didn’t know what to expect when her doorbell rang, but it certainly wasn’t her girlfriend of five years. Kyoshi was standing there, her lips curled up into a small smile, a bouquet of fire-lilies in her hand.

“Kyoshi? I didn’t know you were going to be home until May!” The taller girl had been attending Cornell University, which took up much of her time. Rangi had already graduated from her basic training in the National Guard, being a fast learner.

“I decided to pay you a visit,” she said quietly. She reached her arm out, giving Rangi the flowers. “I thought you’d like these. I could alw-”

She was cut off by the shorter girls lips pressing firmly against hers. “I love them,” she said as she pulled away. She then tapped Kyoshi’s nose, and said, “I love you, as well.”

“I love you, too.”

Both girls made their way inside. Once they were both sitting on the couch, the flowers in a vase, and Kyoshi’s head leaning against her lover, Rangi exhaled softly. “How has school been treating you?”

“Alright,” the other girl sighed out. “It’s been fairly stressful, but they let me take some personal time.”

Rangi knew that Kyoshi oftentimes pushed herself too hard, allowing her body to go until she collapses from the accumulated stress. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

Kyoshi hummed as she turned her face to press a kiss to the other’s soft hair. “You and I can go on a date tonight.”

Rangi smiled and turned her head so she was facing Kyoshi. As she brought her face closer to Kyoshi’s, she murmured, “I would love that.” Closing the distance between the two of them confirmed to Kyoshi that, yes, Rangi would love to. “And,” the darker haired woman purred out, “we could get dessert after that.”

“Yes,” Kyoshi grinned, “yes, we can.”

__________

The date went by without issues. So, they decided to take a stroll along the boardwalk that was not too far off from the restaurant. “That fish was amazing,” Kyoshi exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air for emphasis.

“It was decent, yes.” Rangi paused, a slight smile playing at the edges of her lips. “But those mushrooms were astronomical.”

The taller girl gagged before she started to laugh. “I don’t understand how people love mushrooms. Yeah, they are good on pizza, but alone? No thank you.”

“So,” Rangi started, changing the subject, “where do you want to get dessert?”

Kyoshi hummed, thinking of the perfect place. “That one place that sells their handmade ice cream? I forget what it is called, but I remember loving it.”

As Rangi intertwined their fingers, she said, “sounds perfect.”

____________

They had gotten their ice cream and Rangi had driven them out to a cliff that they used to sit on a lot when they were younger. They both sat on the grass, legs spread out in front of them. “How’s your job been going?”

Rangi groaned and tried to avoid the question. After several minutes of her lover’s questioning gaze, she finally caved in. “I love my job, I do, but my coworkers are absolute dingbats. They don’t know fire from water. Air from earth.”

Kyoshi chuckled, earning a glare from her girlfriend. “I’m sorry,” she said, wiping tears away from the corners of her eyes, “I’m sorry. It’s just that I can completely relate to that. I don’t understand how some of these people can get into a prestigious university and not be able to do simple math.” She paused to take a lick of her ice cream. “Some of my classmates can’t even do 12x12 without using a calculator.”

Rangi smiled and brought her free hand to rest on Kyoshi’s outer thigh. “Have you talked with Kirima or Wong lately? I haven’t heard much from them.”

“They’re both very busy. Jinpa just had to force his way into my dorm room. Now I have to put up with  _ him  _ along with all of my other school work.”

“I may have told him to keep an eye on you,” the shorter girl said with a smirk.

“So, it  _ was _ your doing.” Kyoshi’s attempt at being annoyed failed because they both started laughing. “Rangi, you don’t know how much I’ve missed this. How much I missed  _ you _ .”

“Let’s go home, then,” Rangi said. “I have something for you.

_____________

“Sit on the couch and close your eyes.” Kyoshi did as she was told. She could hear her girlfriend rummaging around for something. As the minutes passed, the urge to open her eyes grew stronger. “Okay,” Rangi said softly, “you can open your eyes now.”

When Kyoshi opened her eyes, her heart almost came out through her mouth. In front of her was Rangi,  _ her  _ Rangi, on one knee, holding open a small box.

  
  


“I was going to wait until you were done with your studies, but today… right now… it just made sense.” She then took a shaky breath, her brave demeanor seeming to be hiding. “Kyoshi, will you m-”

“Yes!” Kyoshi jumped off of the couch, encasing her girlfriend- now fiancee- in her arms.

“You oaf, you didn’t even let the last word come out of my mouth.” She took the ring out of the box after Kyoshi had pulled away and slid it onto her lover’s ring finger. She smiled as Kyoshi looked at it, tears tracing her freckles. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Kyoshi then pushed Rangi onto the floor with a hard thump. After making sure she was okay, she brought her lips to hers in a fiery kiss. A kiss that could burn skin if it was messed with. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any recommendations for another fic, please let me know in the comments. I don't have a Tumblr or a public Instagram page, so we'll just have to put up with using the comment section for communication.


End file.
